This disclosure relates generally to cooling systems for electronics and, more particularly, relates to a cooling fan coupled with a set of recirculation flaps. One aspect of thermally managing and maintaining electronic systems involves properly cooling equipment to provide for reliability and proper performance. Properly cooling equipment may include generating airflow to remove heat generated by the equipment and maintain the temperature of various components within a suitable operating range. Air moving in substantially parallel airflow paths impelled by air moving devices such as fans can cool the components.